A Different kind of Hunger Games
by Raw Raw
Summary: "Logan Mitchell." She said. Fear took over Logan as he heard his name being called out. He wanted run an cry. But he couldn't. He had to go on stage he had to represent District 12.
1. Chapter 1

**new story had it stuck in my head since the movie came out. Hope you like. **

* * *

**The Reaping **

Logan dreaded waking up today. Today was the annual reaping for the Hunger Games. He hated that the capital with a passion. He hated how they would bet money on the tributes.

"Logan get your ass down here!" His mother yelled from downstairs. He stood up and sulked down the stairs.

"There you are!" She yelled we're almost late for the reaping. Get ready. She said shooing Logan away ever since logan was old enough to get reaped his mother had made him get into the tesera. He didn't want to get in it but he had no choice, his mother made him go with the threat of kicking him out of the house.

He put on his clothes and made his way down stairs.

"About damn time." She said walking out the door.

Logan and his parents walked to District 12s Judicial building. The Capitol flag hanged proudly from the room and it made Logan sick. He went up and ha his finger pricked and they scanned his blood.

"Logan Mitchell?" One of the peacekeepers asked him. He looked at the amount of times his name had to be in the bowl an he have him a sad look. Some peacekeepers where nice to the citizens others weren't.

He nodded his head and the man pointed him to the other people who were 18. He quickly walked there and got in line. More and more people came bus and got in the formation. It wasn't until he heard Kelly announce the start of the announcements. Her skin was tan but her makeup covered it. Her ridiculous pink hair was flamboyant, and her clothes were just weird.

"Welcome to the 74th Hunger Games District 12 reaping." She said as she walked towards the mic. "Time to pick our two tributes. Ladies first" She said as she walked towards the glass bowl, her hand ghosted and swirled atop the bowl then she quickly reached in a grabbed a paper. She walked to the mic and spoke.

"Camille Roberts." She said Logan's mouth gapped and he was in shock. His best friend and crush had been selected, he wanted to scream for her but he decided not to.

"Now the boys." She said running and fetched a paper from the top of the bowl. She ripped the seal of the paper and opened it.

"Logan Mitchell." She said. Fear took over Logan as he heard his name being called out. He wanted run an cry. But he couldn't. He had to go on stage he had to _represent _District 12.

"Come on dear don't be shy." Kelly insisted. He slowly stepped out of line an looked at the stage. He walked to the stage he looked at people around him and they gave him pitiful looks. "Come on Honey." She said sticking out her hand to him to take. Logan took her hand as she carefully pulled him on walked to Camille's side and stood there.

"Let's hear it do District 12s tributes. Camille Roberts and Logan Mitchell." She said clapping her hands. Everyone put there index,middle and ring finger to there lips and raised then into the air. To the people of District 12 that sign meant that they cared for them, and for mostly the whole District to do meant they would miss then both. The anthem played and Kelly said her good byes and montiones for the tributes to follow.

Kelly walked them into the Justice building and into separate rooms, so he could say he could say his final farewell.

"Logan!" His dad yelled running to him and enveloping in a hug. He looked sad at the site of his only son going to his death.

"Be strong son. You have to try and win." He said giving him one final hug and walking to his wife's side.

"Well looks like District 12 will have another victor. Let's see how long she lasts in the arena." She said giving Logan a cold glance. She didn't care that his son was going to die.

She was right Logan was just the son of the local baker. He couldn't even be tough even if he tried. All he could do was bake bread and cakes. While Camille could hunt and survive on her own, he wouldn't even survive the second day. Camille would probably be the victor and he would die in the end.

"Come on Logan. Time to go." Kelly say as she opened the door. She smiled at him. Genuinely smile at him. He smiled back and walked forward and followed Kelly to the train in the station.

"You okay Logan?" Camille asked Logan as she saw that he was staring off into space.

"Yeah sorry I'm just a little scared. That's all." He said, he wasn't lying he really was scared he was going to the Capital then the Hunger Games. But at least hibe crush was going and that might be a good thing. Right? He took a deep breath and boarded the train. He looked at his home knowing that this was the last time he would see it.

* * *

**Hope you liked. Leave me your thoughts. Ima update the others later. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's a new Chap. Hope you like. Trying ti make this storylogger not by chapters but by making the chapters longer with words. **

* * *

The Capitol

The train was filled with chatter and avoxes filling the dining room with food. Camille squealed at the sight of the dessert pastries. She loved these little things called Cinnamuon Rolls. As she would call it she grabbed a plate full and instantly wolfed then down. Kelly cringed at the sight of Camille eating.

"Don't you have manners dear?" Kelly asked not trying to be mean or sound snobby.

"I soffy!" Camille exclaimed with her mouth fill of bread. She chewed fast to swallow the pieces of bread.

"Well I don't blame you. Being from District 12 and all you must want to try new things." Kelly said with a smile never faltering. Logan just et there on the chair staring at hi drink. He slowly took a sip and go taste buds where over filled with sweet chocolaty goodness. He smiled and drank more. He chugged the whole mug down and looked back at it disappointed.

"Would like some more dear?" Kelly asked Logan who slowly nodded his head while blushing.

"Avox!" Se screamed as she snapped her fingers. A boy who looked around Logan's age quickly ran up to her, Kelly ordered him to bring some more Hot Chocoulate for Logan. He briefly wondered what the boy did to deserve such a cruel fate. But he decided it was best not to dwell he thanked the Avox who seemed shock that a tribute was talking to him, he quickly nodded his head and ran to the next room.

"It's not good to talk to them sweetie. They tend to keep to themselves." Kelly said picking a piece of watermelon with her fork. "Such a shane. Some of these are just kids. He said eating the piece of fruit. Logan only knew what they taught him in school, which was very little since he came from the poorest District in Panem. All he knew was the basics how to escape the mines in case of an explosions. The basic escape routes and safety precautions from when they reached the age of heading into the mines. Luckily for Logan he had to run the bakery maybe, if his mom let him run and inherit it.

"So when do we meet out mentor?" Camille asked Kelly who was still eating fruit.

"He should be here by now." Kelly said looking around the room looking for someone. Kelly stood up and said that she'll be back in a minute. She quickly left to another room

"GUSTAVO! GET YOURE ASS OUT HERE!" Kelly yelled as she shook a man on a bed.

"Leave me be woman!" Gustavo muttered as Kelly tried to wake him up. Kelly groaned as she grabbed the bottle of the liquor Gustavo was drinking, she quickly chucked it at the wall making it shatter and fall to the floor.

"What do you do?!" Gustavo said standing up and looking for his drink. "God woman in trying to sleep." He said standing up ignoring the painful hangover that made his brain split.

"The tributes are here get you're lazy ass up. Now!" Kelly screamed the last part.

"Ugh." Gustavo said as he walked to the dining hall and sat down.

"So you're this years tributes." He said looking at Logan and Camille up and down. "Maybe you have a shot at wining." He said reaching for the scotch when suddenly a hand shot out and took the glass and bottle away. Gustavo groaned as he saw Kelly dump the liquor down the sink. He rolled his eyes and grabbed a mug of coffee black, to help his hangover.

Gustavo was a skinny man yet he used to be a bit heavy after the games the drinking must have made him skinny.

"So that's it? Or are you going to give us some more advice." Camille said as she drank some wired citrus beverage called Orange juice.

"Want advice stay alive!" Gustavo said and he was about to pick up his mug when Camille grabbed a knife and stuck it in the table between the space o his middle and index finger.

"That's mahogany!" Kelly shrieked as she saw the stuff go in event.

"That's it! Stay alive!" Camille roared at Gustavo.

"Yes be like you're friend and keep quiet might keep you alive." Gustavo said motioning to Logan.

Logan looked at Gustavo and just rolled his eyes. He looked outside as saw they were going over a sea?! Logan quickly ran to the window and looked out in shock. He had never seen clean water back in District 12 clean water was rare to find all they had was dirty polluted water.

"We're here!" Logan said as he saw the Capital in his view. He saw Camille come to the window thought his peripheral vision. They both stared in Ah as the Capital come into more view. The buildings where tall and more brighter and beautiful than what he managed to see in the TV in the twin square. The main building had the capital symbol engraved in the front part of it, the building probably stood at least 5 stories tall ad was shining in all its golden light. The rest of the building stood in silver and copper shades as if the most important lived in the golden one an the lesser ones in the lower buildings. Logan and Camille looked as the Capital citizens cheered for their new bets.

Logan, Camille, Kelly and Gustavo walks off the train. Logan waived at the crowd gaining some more cheers, Logan's smile grew wider as he saw they were cheering for him.

"Time to meet you're stylists." Kelly cheered as she walked then to the main gold building in the Capitol. Logan sighed as he walks with Camille he loved her so much he might just take his own life to let her live. And that might be a problem in the end.

* * *

**Hope you liked. Leave a review. Tell me you're thoughts. Well bye. **


End file.
